1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to starting up of programs which, when executed by a computer processor, perform functions of an image processing apparatus, and relates to starting up of programs in each function unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multifunction peripheral (MFP), each of a copy function, a printer function, a facsimile function and so forth, is available after power is turned on, and a program is started up. Recently, as a result of a function being added to a multifunction peripheral, the time required for starting up a corresponding program may increase, and thus, the time required until a user can actually use a function of the multifunction peripheral may problematically increase.
In order to solve such a problem, only a program for displaying a menu page is started up prior to starting up a program corresponding to a function, and then, after a function is selected by a user from the menu page, the program corresponding to the thus-selected function is actually started up.
However, in this way, although a time required for starting up the program for displaying the menu page is short, a response time required from then may be long.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-199773 discloses that, in a digital multifunction peripheral, a function desired by a user is made to be available immediately after power is turned on. Thus a user's waiting time is reduced, and also, convenience for turning on power or for returning from a power save state, improves.
However, in the art of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-199773, functions to be started up with priority are fixed, and there is no description as to how to handle the other functions.